


Серия №74

by darrus



Category: Farsantes
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После 73 серии события пошли по другому пути...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серия №74

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на ЗФБ-2014
> 
> Спойлер:  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> 73 серия сериала закончилась убийством Педро

— Гише… Нужно вызвать полицию. — Голос Бето, внезапно осипший, предательски дрожал. От этого ещё страшнее становилась неестественная тишина в квартире. Будто на кладбище — он поймал себя на этой мысли ещё когда выломанный кусок замка ударился об пол и вслед за грохотом наступило полное и абсолютное безмолвие. Как будто внутри никого не было. Вот только они знали, что в одной из комнат прямо сейчас находятся два человека.  
— Что случилось? — Он уже сделал шаг вперёд, чтобы броситься туда, откуда только что вышел Бето, но наткнулся на выставленное плечо и замер.  
— Позвони в полицию, Гише, — как будто он не слышал в первый раз. Гильермо чувствовал, как страх накрывает его тяжёлой удушающей волной. Что… что могло… что…  
— Что случилось? Скажи мне, что случилось! Скажи мне!  
Бето молчал. Но его выражение лица говорило слишком много.  
— Что случилось?! — Гильермо сорвался на крик и тут же замолчал — в этой тишине собственный голос казался зловещим.  
— Там Педро…  
Как он оттолкнул Бето, он не помнил. Как вбежал в спальню, как опрокинул что-то, осколками раскатившееся по полу, как ударился коленом о невысокий столик. И остановился как вкопанный только тогда, когда увидел на бледно-голубой стене красное пятно.  
В комнате была кровь. Очень много крови. На первый взгляд казалось, что ей залито всё вокруг. Уродливых очертаний клякса на дизайнерских обоях, тёмная, почти бордовая («в случае тяжёлого ранения кровотечение может…», бубнил доктор Мартинес, пока они спали на лекциях), и сбегающие вниз потёки, будто кто-то пролил краску. И на паркете тоже красное, красное, и след от рифлёной подошвы, тоже красный, и отпечаток ладони («и следовательно, если удаётся установить личность преступника…»). Красный.  
И только потом он заметил Камилу — чёрный силуэт, свернувшийся клубком над маленькой лужицей натёкшей крови. На светлых волосах, будто прихоть стилиста, красные стрелки. И руки, которые она прижимает к лицу, стараясь не дать прорваться безмолвным рыданиям — тоже красные.  
— Где он? — Гильермо упал на колени рядом с ней, схватил за запястья, с силой заставляя женщину развернуться и посмотреть на него. — Где Педро?!  
— Надо вызвать полицию, Гише, — всё повторял где-то вдалеке Бето, пока он всматривался в застывший ужас в глазах Камилы, пытаясь понять, что здесь произошло. И понимал только одно — она не ранена. А значит, у него под ногами не её кровь.  
— Где он?! — Она будто бы не слышала его крика, покачивалась всем телом. Её губы шевелились, подрагивали, но она по-прежнему не издавала ни звука. Гильермо с силой встряхнул её. — Где он?!  
— Полиция сейчас приедет, — как сквозь вату доносились слова Бето. Тишина оглушала, забирала в плен, захватывала. Он чувствовал, что больше не может кричать.  
— Где он? — Слова вышли не громче шёпота. Камила продолжала смотреть сквозь него. Мокрая от крови прядь волос прочертила на её щеке пунктирную линию. Красную.  
Потом тишина рассыпалась вокруг них воем сирен с улицы, дробной россыпью быстрых шагов, резкими словами-приказами, в которых не было смысла. Кто-то подхватил его за руки и поставил на ноги, кто-то удержал, когда он попытался сделать шаг, в глаза ударила вспышка фотокамеры, потом ещё одна, шелестели разворачивающиеся ленты, мужчина в белом халате набросил на Камилу голубое одеяло… Голоса чего-то хотели от него, но он не понимал, что нужно отвечать. Пятно на стене напоминало силуэтом бабочку, раскинувшую крылья.  
— Гильермо, ты слышишь меня? Послушай. Пожалуйста, послушай.  
Хосе стоял прямо перед ним. Гильермо не сразу смог вспомнить его имя.  
— Послушай меня. Сейчас врачи приведут её в чувство, и мы всё выясним. Всё объяснится. Просто подожди. Ты можешь подождать? Внизу, вместе с Бето. Гильермо, ты можешь?  
Он очнулся на лестничной клетке и понял, что Бето с Хосе вытолкнули его из квартиры, в которой суетились полицейские. На лестнице хмуро переминались с ноги на ногу два санитара с носилками.  
— Пойдём, Гише, — Бето взял его под руку.

На улице бушевала весна. С её сочной молодой листвой и наполняющими воздух ароматами, которые чувствуются даже в насквозь запылённом мегаполисе. С ярким безоблачным голубым небом над головой. Их весна.  
Бето топтался рядом, не решаясь прикоснуться.  
— Он жив, Гише, вот увидишь, — слова прозвучали неубедительно, видимо, даже для него самого, потому что он больше не пытался заговорить.  
Хосе сбежал по ступеням, со своим вечным портфелем в руках.  
— Она говорит, что он был жив, когда… — окончания фразы Гильермо не расслышал. Был жив. Жив. Педро – жив.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю, что она уверена в этом. Он стонал, когда его выносили, она клянётся, что это слышала. И врачи думают…  
Голова шла кругом.  
— Подожди. Что произошло? Где он?  
— Камила — она с трудом вспоминает и говорит бессвязно, ты понимаешь сам, но…  
— Где он?! — Он почувствовал, как Бето с силой сжал его плечо, заставляя сдерживаться.  
Хосе кивнул и заторопился, едва не спотыкаясь на словах.  
— Она говорит, что в квартиру ворвались четверо, были одеты в тёмную одежду и лица были закрыты платками, она может описать одного, с рыжими волосами, он ударил её в лицо…  
… Губы Камилы были неестественно красными — это тоже кровь?..  
— Потом набросились на Педро. Один из бандитов ударил его, потом…  
— Что? — Хосе опустил голову под его взглядом.  
— Тебе не… Ладно. Они вытащили ножи и стали его резать. Делали надрезы на его плечах и спине, чтобы пустить побольше крови. Когда Камила начала кричать, ей тоже пригрозили ножом. Педро попытался вырваться, чтобы защитить её, его начали бить — может быть, ножами тоже, она не разглядела. Один из бандитов швырнул его в стену, он упал и лежал, пока они требовали у неё какие-то бумаги. Поэтому на стене пятно крови, и на пол тоже успело натечь. А потом Педро ещё раз ударили по голове и унесли. Камила услышала, как квартиру запирают снаружи — видимо, кто-то из шайки сообразил забрать ключи. Это всё, что она может сейчас рассказать. Врач велел прекратить допрос, она в шоке, её заберут в больницу, но мы постараемся добиться подробностей.  
Его не волновало, что будет с Камилой.  
— Педро жив. — Он попытался произнести это вслух. Получилось.  
— Мы найдём его, — Хосе смотрел ему в глаза. На его лице было торжественно-серьёзное выражение, будто бы он давал клятву. — Поиски уже начались. След руки на полу не принадлежит ни Камиле, ни Педро, это зацепка. Всю полицию подняли на ноги, нужно только время.  
Время, которого у Педро может не быть.  
Гильермо обернулся — Бето по-прежнему стоял рядом.  
— Ты можешь… Ты знаешь, у кого…  
— Спросить? Знаю. Прямо сейчас сделаю. — Бето снова стиснул его плечо. — Мы его найдём, Гише. Мы найдём его живого.

Собранная сумка всё ещё стояла на кровати. Он должен был только вернуться за вещами, а потом Бето уже вёз бы их в порт, и оттуда на катере дальше… Он забыл бритву. Только сейчас, увидев сумку и разбросанные по кровати футболки, он вспомнил, что забыл такую важную вещь.  
Фабиан крепко обнял его, услышав новости, и тенью ходил за ним по дому. Гильермо накричал на него — ему не нужны няньки. С ним всё хорошо. Педро жив, его скоро найдут, и нечего устраивать из случившегося драму.  
Ему казалось, что он чувствует, как острое лезвие ножа проходится по плечу, и из царапины начинает течь кровь. Гильермо раздражённо сбросил рубашку и принялся искать что-нибудь более удобное, что не раздражало бы кожу.  
С ним всё в порядке, он так и сказал Габриэле, примчавшейся на ночь глядя, чтобы убедиться в этом своими глазами. Хуану он повторил то же самое. С ним всё, абсолютно всё в порядке.  
Он из последних сил сдерживал порыв позвонить Хосе и спросить, как продвигаются поиски. Нельзя мешать людям работать.  
По потолку расстилалась тень от лампы, напоминавшая бабочку, раскинувшую крылья.  
С ним всё в порядке, пока жив Педро.

— Доктор Грациани! — Эрнандес отчаянно замахал ему рукой с балкона. — Доктор Грациани, постойте!  
Гильермо остановился. Юный помощник прокурора, только что из университета, всё ещё с огнём в глазах и верой в закон и справедливость, не упускал случая посоветоваться со своим бывшим преподавателем. Сейчас он мчался ему навстречу с охапкой бумаг в руках и явным желанием выговориться.  
— Вы уже слышали о деле Иньясио? Да все уже слышали об этом деле! И вы представляете, нет, вы только представляете, там всплывают наркотики! Вот… да где же, чёрт бы его, что ж такое! Вот, смотрите, смотрите, потрясающе, да? Не просто финансовые махинации, а явные связи с наркотрафиком, перевоз эфедрина через границу. Это будет не просто дело, это будет бомба! Я вас уверяю, доктор Грациани, это будет самое громкое дело года! Как мы его, а?  
Эрнандес тряс перед его лицом каким-то счётом, в котором неразборчивым почерком были заполнены несколько строк, и улыбался так, как будто уже представлял себя дающим интервью международной телекомпании. Гильермо не понял в этой бумажке ничего.  
— Поздравляю, это большая удача, — он похлопал юношу по плечу, не зная, как отвязаться. К счастью, из-за поворота уже показался Хосе.  
— Добрый день, доктор Миллер, — поздоровался Эрнандес и тут же побежал куда-то. Гильермо даже не посмотрел ему вслед.  
— Нет новостей, — кивнул Хосе в ответ на незаданный вопрос. — И это уже хорошо, будь он мёртв, тело бы всплыло. Его найдут. Я в этом уверен.

В кабинете, который занимал Хосе, было светло. Даже пушистое растение, устроившееся на подоконнике, чувствовало себя великолепно. Тень от листьев падала на разложенные бумаги.  
Хосе быстрым движением захлопнул папку, Гильермо успел увидеть только край фотографии — машина буро-зелёного цвета, увязшая колёсами в канаве.  
— Это ещё одно похищение, только начали разбираться позавчера. Я хотел показать тебе другое.  
Хосе принялся рыться в ящике стола в поисках ключей.  
«А ты как думаешь, почему он тебе помогает?», вспомнились вдруг слова Хуана. За прошедшие недели он слишком привык полагаться на помощь Хосе Миллера, даже не задумываясь о том, как это выглядит. Как будто использовал его… Хотя почему? Задача прокурора — сделать так, чтобы виновные оказались в тюрьме, а с невиновного было снято обвинение. Гильермо ведь не ждал от него ничего больше.  
Сейф с глухим щелчком открылся.  
— Смотри, — Хосе раскладывал перед ним фотографии. — Это из протокола осмотра того дома, где был убит Моравиа. И вот здесь любопытная вещь, на которую фотограф не обратил внимания, вот в этом углу, смотри. И вот на этой тоже. Видишь?  
Он пожалел, что не взял с собой очки. Снимки были слишком маленькими.  
— Здесь, — Хосе ткнул карандашом в нужный угол. — Никто не заметил, но мы попросили техников сделать разрешение выше, получилось плохо, но вот, — Хосе выложил ещё одно фото, на этот раз нечёткое, в центре которого красовался размытый серий прямоугольник.  
— Не впечатляет, правда? Это пульт управления от камеры. И на нём установлено время автоматического включения. Кто-то настроил его так, что автоматика включилась за пять минут до прихода Педро. Четыре минуты и двадцать две секунды, если точнее.  
Наверное, виновата была бессонная ночь — он до сих пор не понимал, что в этом такого важного.  
— Я говорил тебе, что это был не Педро.  
Хосе улыбался с видом фокусника, готового вытащить из шляпы кролика.  
— Но теперь мы знаем, кто убил Моравиа.  
— Из-за этого пульта? Что тебе даёт эта железяка, ради всего святого? Ты и так знал, что Моравиа убили раньше, чем туда пришёл Педро. У тебя нет занятий важнее, чем раскладывать пасьянс из фотографий?  
Хосе продолжал улыбаться. Гильермо вскочил и заходил по комнате. Деревянные шкафы с картотекой, занимавшие половину кабинета, делали пространство совсем маленьким. Пять шагов туда и пять обратно.  
— Послушай меня сначала. Мы поехали туда, в дом. Нашли этот пульт, он так и валялся под батареей, забытый. И сняли отпечатки пальцев.  
— И?  
— И они принадлежат Мигелю Анхелю Мендосе.  
Он замер.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Абсолютно уверен. Вот дактилоскопический анализ. Вот сам пульт. Всё в этом сейфе, все доказательства, и будут храниться здесь. Пусть это против правил, но так я точно могу быть уверен, что материалы дела никто не украдёт. И утром я подписал ордер на арест.  
Гильермо молчал, не в силах произнести ни слова. Неужели?  
— Я пока ничем не могу тебя обнадёжить, я могу только пообещать, что мы найдём Педро. — Хосе вздохнул. — Но порадовать тебя мне всё-таки удалось, правда?

Услышав имя Карлы, Габриэла поджала губы. И так и осталась сидеть с выражением лица, которое делало её похожим на обиженного ребёнка — но смолчала.  
— Опять Бегхьо, — голос Карлы был задумчивым. — Опять Педро, опять Гильермо, ты когда-нибудь начнёшь думать о себе? — И поняв, что отвечать он не собирается, она вздохнула и добавила. — Выясню, конечно. Но не обещаю. Ты же знаешь…  
— Спасибо, красотка.  
Он подхватил с вешалки свою куртку, стараясь не прикоснуться к плащу Педро, висящему рядом.  
— Куда ты? — Забеспокоилась Габриэла, вскакивая со своего места.  
— Мне нужно повидаться с одним человеком.  
Уже у выхода его нагнал её тихий голос.  
— Будь осторожен.

На кухне кто-то гремел кастрюлями, лилась вода, потом дробно застучал нож. Гильермо повесил пиджак в прихожей. Навстречу вышел Фабиан с курткой в руках.  
— Ана, — вполголоса прошептал он, указывая в сторону кухни. — Сказала, что приготовит обед и что вам надо поговорить. Я пошёл.  
Гильермо поймал его за рукав.  
— Куда? С кем? И как это сочетается с твоей работой, а?  
— Отстань, пап. Вечером расскажу, — Фабиан вырвался, у самой двери обернулся и с улыбкой помахал рукой.

Мендоса был удивительно спокоен. Рассевшись на стуле со всей непринуждённостью, которую позволяли наручники, он безразлично смотрел на лежащий перед ним диктофон. На обвиняемого на допросе он не был похож. И даже слова о появившихся новых доказательствах не изменили его настроения.  
— Я отказываюсь отвечать на вопросы, — это было всё, что он сказал после того, как Хосе включил запись.  
— Доктор Мендоса, сотрудничать со следствием сейчас в ваших интересах.  
Это не произвело на сидящего никакого впечатления. Он продолжал улыбаться, разве что насвистывать себе под нос не начал, чтобы показать своё полнейшее равнодушие.  
Какой контраст с прошлым арестом, когда у тюремщиков уши закладывало от криков «я – федеральный прокурор!» и требований выпустить его.  
— И на этот раз делом будет заниматься судья из другого округа, поэтому даже выйти под залог на время следствия вам не удастся. Я об этом позабочусь.  
Это Мендоса тоже не удостоил вниманием. Посмотрел на диктофон, на наручники, поднял голову и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки Хосе стало не по себе.  
— Могу я идти?  
Хосе нажал на «стоп» и наклонился к Мигелю.  
— Поверь мне, ты за всё ответишь. Я сам за этим прослежу.  
— Следи внимательнее. Ничего не упусти, — Мендоса ухмыльнулся ему в лицо. Хосе мысленно сделал пометку в ежедневнике — предупредить начальника охраны. Что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, что задумал Мигель.

Ана накладывала на тарелки тушёные овощи. «Здоровая пища, не то, что ты обычно ешь», ворковала она, пока Гильермо раздражённо резал хлеб. Им было не о чем говорить, но она пыталась. Задавала вопросы. О Педро, об их разводе, о делах, о Бето, о Фабиане, снова о разводе. Каждый раз, когда она упоминала имя Педро, он переставал слушать. Перед глазами по-прежнему стояло тёмно-красное пятно на синей стене. Почти сутки назад. Что может случиться с человеком за сутки?  
Можно подумать, он не знал, что может случиться. В университете, когда профессор показывал картинки на лекциях, они хохотали всей аудиторией. Даже хрупкие девушки, до ужаса боявшиеся входить в морг, сползали под стол от смеха, когда на экране появлялась картинка с очередным изуродованным до неузнаваемости трупом. «Нормальная реакция здоровой психики», говорил врач и продолжал показывать — так выглядит мужчина, избитый до смерти бейсбольной битой, так выглядит тело женщины с многочисленными ножевыми ранениями… Потом он не раз видел такое в реальности. И хуже тоже видел, за двадцать пять лет работы адвокатом по уголовным делам.  
Кровотечение из колотой раны может не останавливаться часами. Заражение крови и болевой шок — главная опасность, остального можно не бояться. Когда у человека пытаются получить информацию, его бьют так, чтобы нанести болезненные повреждения, но не искалечить при этом. Серьёзные увечья обычно помеха. Сломанные рёбра срастаются за полтора месяца, но если осколок травмирует лёгкое, это может привести к летальному исходу… Зачем им понадобился Педро?  
Раз за разом, минута за минутой, мысль неотступно крутилась в голове. Зачем? Зачем им понадобился Педро?  
Телефон зазвонил посреди фразы Аны. Гильермо вскочил из-за стола, не обращая внимания на её возмущённый возглас.  
Новостей у Хосе не было, но он всё равно выслушал.  
— Мигель что-то задумал, — он чувствовал, что Хосе обеспокоен, но не находил в себе сил волноваться ещё и из-за этого.  
— Но он сядет в тюрьму.  
— Он сядет, я тебе обещаю.  
Когда он спустился, Ана вливала в себя второй стакан коньяка.  
Надо сменить замки, подумал он. Потом подумал о том, что у Педро есть ключи от его дома.  
Педро…

На светлой деревянной двери остались мутные пятна от клея. Под ногами валялись обрывки жёлто-чёрной полосатой ленты — даже у соседней квартиры лежал кусочек с явственно читающимися буквами «Поли…», прямо около детской коляски.  
Ключи не понадобились — замок Бето выломал профессионально. Даже странно, что за ночь в квартиру никто не забрался. Наверное, побоялись суеты вокруг… Пахло внутри чем-то отвратительно стерильным, нежилым и неживым. Нанси машинально подняла подушку с ковра и бросила её на диван.  
— Осторожно, — Фабиан схватил девушку за руку до того, как она успела наступить на осколки стеклянного столика.  
— Сколько же мы будем тут убираться…  
Она принялась ходить по комнате, поправляя и без того стоящие на своих местах вещи. Фабиан нерешительно замер в дверях. Потом, подумав, указал пальцем в сторону коридора.  
— Может, начать со спальни? Всё-таки там…  
Оба замолчали, глядя друг на друга.  
— Слушай, — он принялся вытаскивать телефон из кармана, запутался в ключах и наушниках от плеера, рассыпал по полу мелкие монеты, а телефон в итоге так и не достал. — Надо же просто вызвать этих, которые, ну я не знаю, есть же службы какие-то, которые убираются. Ну за деньги. И заплатить им, и пусть они…  
— Перевернут тут всё вверх дном, — закончила за него Нанси. На её лице появлялось решительное выражение. — Это дом моей подруги, тут её вещи, тут много ценного. Я сама уберусь. Боишься — уходи.  
Вместо ответа Фабиан развернулся и пошёл в спальню. Через несколько секунд за спиной послышался стук каблучков.  
«Похоже на ржавую воду», было его первой мыслью. Потом к горлу подкатила тошнота. Нанси сзади тихо ахнула. Он обернулся к ней — девушка зажимала рот рукой.  
— Принеси тряпку, что ли, — резковато скомандовал он. — Сейчас отмоем.  
Она почти бегом бросилась в ванную. С громким плеском полилась вода.  
Буро-коричневые пятна были везде. И на ковре тоже — интересно, ковёр можно отчистить? Наверное, Ана знает?  
Он отвернулся. Пока Нанси приходила в себя за стеной, можно было признаться самому себе. Не такой уж он и храбрый.

В кабинет они вошли вместе – мужчина средних лет, слегка потасканный, с седеющей бородкой, и молодая блондинка с короткой стрижкой. На ней была форменная рубашка, он, одетый в джинсы и толстовку, почти не походил на полицейского. Входя, они держались за руки — Хосе заметил это со своего места.  
— Тот самый патруль, — сообщил дежурный. Судья Мендес раскрыл рапорт.  
Назначить судью со стороны посоветовал Хуан Арисменди. Как только Мендосу арестовали, Хуан примчался к нему в кабинет, даже не поговорив с Гильермо.  
«Мендоса со своими связями выйдет снова, будь у тебя хоть в десять раз больше доказательств. Прошлый арест вас ничему не научил? Нужен человек, который не завязан во всём этом, иначе ни черта у вас не выйдет. Помочь с отводом?»  
Не надо, хотелось сказать Хосе. То, что он чувствовал при виде Хуана, было до смешного похоже на ревность. Ни советы, ни помощь от него принимать не хотелось — но это было дело Гильермо. И он пообещал Гильермо, что Мендоса сядет в тюрьму.  
Несколько часов мучительных препирательств и ворох бумаг — вот и всё, что потребовалось для назначения. «Его всё равно попытаются отвести, — качал головой Хуан, — но пока у тебя есть время, пользуйся».  
«Ты уверен в этом человеке?», решился спросить Хосе.  
«Он мой друг. И он мне должен».  
Мендес выглядел впечатляюще — высокий статный мужчина средних лет с суровым лицом и внимательными глазами. Обычный тёмный костюм на нём смотрелся как судейская мантия. Когда он отвлёкся от бумаг и бросил на полицейских взгляд из-под очков в тяжёлой роговой оправе, девушка вздрогнула. Мужчина, уже не стесняясь, взял её за руку.  
— Вы можете подробнее описать человека, который сообщил о стрельбе? — Спросил Хосе.  
— Всё в рапорте, — неприязненно буркнул мужчина.  
— И всё-таки, — голос у Мендеса был негромким, но от него по телу бежали мурашки. Очень легко было представить этого человека в зале суда, зачитывающего приговор к пожизненному заключению.  
— Я плохо запомнила, — почти шёпотом отозвалась девушка. — Мужчина. Лет пятидесяти, наверное. С бородой. У него рубашка была такого… оливкового, что ли, цвета. И галстук сбился. Я… — она окончательно замолчала.  
— Вы? — Хосе подался вперёд.  
— Я не смотрела на него, — совсем едва слышно призналась она.  
Они оба были напуганы. Штраф, дисциплинарное взыскание, ненадлежащее выполнение служебных обязанностей, лишение премии — Хосе казалось, что он читает крутящиеся в их головах мысли. И их совершенно не волновало, что из-за их невнимательности — чем они занимались в машине, что не запомнили внешность человека, сообщившего о преступлении? — обвинят невиновного или выпустят настоящего преступника.  
Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не высказать им всё, что думает.  
— Вы смогли бы опознать его? — Нарушил молчание Мендес.

В коридоре на него снова налетел Эрнандес и затарахтел, не обращая внимания на отсутствующий вид собеседника:  
— Доктор Миллер, а вы какого мнения по делу Иньясио? Вам не кажется, что отправлять его на доследование ещё рано? Конечно, доказательства пока… Но ведь мы только начали!  
— Да-да, — кивнул Хосе, отключаясь от восторженной болтовни. — Я с удовольствием посмотрю материалы, но чуть позже.  
— Я зайду к вам завтра! — Довольный коллега поспешил прочь.  
Хосе вертел в руках телефон. Хотелось позвонить Гильермо. Сказать ему что-нибудь ободряющее. Просто услышать его голос и убедиться, что всё хорошо. «Со мной всё в порядке», сказанное с фирменными интонациями Грациани. Полицейские переворачивали вверх дном весь Буэнос-Айрес — или делали вид, как эти двое патрульных, которые выясняли отношения вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом. Педро Бегхьо до сих пор не нашли, пропавшего за два дня до него Хорхе Альенто, за которым тянулся целый хвост уголовных дел, тоже… Его, впрочем, и не старались искать, полиция как всегда закрывала глаза на бандитские разборки. Поубивают друг друга — меньше возни. Перед глазами снова мелькнуло фото зелёной машины. Он бы с удовольствием бросил это дело и занимался только Гильермо, но если его отстранят, он больше ничем не сможет помочь.  
Он набрал номер одного из информаторов — цифра 5 в телефонной книге.  
— Отстань, Миллер, — его не удостоили даже приветствием. — Выясню, расскажу, и с такими деталями, что мало не покажется. Не лезь, понял?  
Он всё-таки позвонил Гильермо, и тут же сбросил, когда в трубке раздался первый длинный гудок. Ему по-прежнему нечего было сказать.  
«Ошибся номером, извини».

От жары спасали опущенные шторы. Не было смысла возвращаться в контору. Все эти мелкие дела, повседневная суета, музыка из наушников Соланж, причитания Куки и вечные перепалки — какое это имело значение сейчас? Если бы он только знал, где искать…  
Город огромен. В каждом квартале есть места, куда ни один здравомыслящий человек не сунется без оружия. На некоторых улицах и вооружённым лучше не появляться, полицейские обходят их стороной и игнорируют сообщения о криках, раздающихся из квартир. Кому мог понадобиться Педро?  
Снова и снова в голове крутился этот вопрос. Кто? Как узнали? Почему именно в тот момент, когда Педро решил проститься с женой — чёрт возьми! Он же знал! Нельзя было пускать его на эту встречу, надо было отговорить — он знал. Никогда ещё его не обманывали предчувствия, а Педро не послушал. Но кто это мог быть? Кто? Сообщники Моравиа, люди этого сукина сына Мигеля, кто?  
Уже больше двадцати четырёх часов, и до сих пор ничего не известно. Столько крови на полу, на стене… За сутки с ним могло случиться…  
Он с силой принялся тереть глаза, отгоняя картины, одна другой ярче. Вот Педро в чёрной футболке, в небрежно надвинутой бейсбольной кепке улыбается ему. Вот подхватывает пачку сигарет: «Эй, Грациани. Это я, я», и опять улыбается, поняв, что он просто бесится от ревности. «Я больше не страдаю» — как мало было у них времени. Маленький домик в Дельте, горящие свечи, скрипящая кровать. Помятая с одного бока бочка с водой вместо ванны. «Я жду тебя здесь»…  
А он так и не приехал во второй раз. Было слишком опасно встречаться, за ним следила полиция, следила Камила, следил Мигель — а Педро звонил и просил о встрече. Вспомнилось обшарпанное придорожное кафе с висящими над кассой зачерствевшими шоколадными батончиками. Судорожные быстрые прикосновения — он отдёрнул руку, когда Педро попытался сжать его пальцы в своих. Надо было сдерживать себя, надо было думать за обоих, просчитывать всё, тогда ему казалось, что стоит позволить поддаться ласке, и он потеряет способность соображать… Кому она нужна, эта способность? Педро он всё равно не уберёг, и слишком мало осталось мгновений, которые можно снова и снова перебирать в памяти. «Эй, Грациани, это же я» — почему он тогда не схватил Педро за руку и не сбежал вместе с ним, бросив всё? Почему ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы понять, что его размеренная привычная жизнь не имеет смысла без этой улыбки? Одна-единственная ночь, несколько поцелуев, воспоминание о том, как он отстранялся от прикосновений и как потом сам гладил по плечу, потому что так было безопаснее. «Я тебя люблю» — это было последнее, что он сказал Педро. Это будет первым, что он скажет, увидев его снова. И плевать на всё остальное.  
Стрелка часов медленно ползла по циферблату. Сколько у них ещё времени?  
«Это я, Грациани…»

Подставных было четверо, кто-то постарался. Человек, сидевший рядом с Мендосой, был похож на него настолько, что Хосе протёр глаза, подумав, что ему кажется. На него ещё и натянули рубашку цвета хаки. Рядом сидел тощий блондин со встрёпанной кудлатой бородой.  
— Будьте внимательны, — усталым голосом завёл привычную речь следователь. — От ваших показаний зависит…  
Девушка теребила нашивки на рубашке. Её взгляд перебегал от одного к другому. Мужчина стоял, прикрыв глаза.  
— Кажется, он, — неуверенно сказал он наконец, показывая на Мендосу.  
— Или этот… нет, мне тоже кажется, что он. Я не знаю… Он, я всё-таки думаю, что он.  
— Так кажется или вы уверены? — Хосе не скрывал злости. Парочка теснее прижалась друг к другу. Мужчина обнимал свою спутницу, будто пытаясь защитить.  
— Я не уверена. Я не покажу под присягой. Я не помню. Мне кажется, что это он.  
Стенографист бесстрастно записывал каждое слово.

Ей снился кошмар — человек в чёрном, прижимающий нож к её горлу и рассерженно рычащий. «Конверт», повторял он. «Конверт! Отдай мне конверт!» Она пыталась отстраниться, потому что с лезвия на кожу капали тёплые капли. Человека это только сильнее злило. «Где конверт?!», требовал он ответа. «Отдавай немедленно конверт!»  
«Я не знаю», хотела она ответить, но не могла говорить. Нож был острым и горячим, и ей было страшно.  
— Бедняжка, — пожилая медсестра приоткрыла дверь палаты, взглянула а спящую — «Камила Моравиа де Бегхьо», было написано на табличке в ногах кровати — и сочувственно покачала головой.  
На стуле у стены скучал полицейский.

— Оба опознали Мигеля, — Хосе всё-таки не удержался. Он должен был сообщить Гильермо хоть что-то хорошее, и поэтому позвонил, уже выходя из кабинета. — Они не были уверены до конца, но оба в итоге указали на него.  
Он представлял себе, как Гильермо сейчас стоит на кухне, отвернувшись от сковородки, на которой вот-вот начнёт пригорать что-то аппетитно пахнущее, и сосредоточенно поглаживает переносицу.  
— Ему не выпутаться.  
— Да, — в голосе Гильермо вовсе не было уверенности.  
— Ты считаешь, он что-то задумал?  
Ответом было молчание. Пауза тянулась, Хосе посмотрел на экран, чтобы убедиться, что связь по-прежнему есть.  
— Не волнуйся. Он…  
— Есть какие-то новости? О… — Это было сказано почти шёпотом. И ему было нечего ответить, как он ни желал успокоить. Только пообещать.  
— Мы его найдём.  
Гильермо повесил трубку.  
Охранник на парковке бросил взгляд на прокурорское удостоверение, буркнул что-то и уткнулся в газету.

В доме было тихо. Даже из-под двери Фабиана не громыхала привычно музыка — мальчик вернулся поникшим и растерянным, ничего не объяснил, смёл с тарелки всё, не обращая внимания, что ест, и отпросился спать. У Гильермо не было сил начинать расспросы.  
Он чувствовал усталость во всём теле. Самую настоящую усталость, как будто пробегал весь день без передышки, и теперь был не в состоянии пошевелиться. Папки с документами ждали на столе — очередной развод, кража велосипеда, супружеская измена, подделанные подписи на официальных бумагах, всё привычное, обычное, надоевшее и бессмысленное. Сколько времени уходит на этих людей, которых он не знает и не желает знать, и этого времени не хватает, чтобы поговорить с Фабианом или поцеловать…  
— С ним всё в порядке, — голос не подвёл. Так он успокаивал своих клиентов, объясняя им, что их безвыходные ситуации на самом деле всего лишь мелкие недоразумения, не стоящие беспокойства.  
Когда Педро вернётся, они устроят асадо в конторе. В кладовке как раз осталась пара бутылок испанского вина, подаренного коллегой-профессором. Фабиана с Нанси тоже надо будет позвать. И Хосе, который уже стал почти что другом. И они все вместе отметят возвращение, арест Мигеля, помолвку Бето с Габи… Это будет настоящий семейный праздник. А потом они с Педро поедут домой. Вместе.  
Тридцать шесть часов с момента исчезновения Педро. Бето до сих пор не звонил, а полиция пока не нашла даже следов.  
Но он знал бы, случись с Педро непоправимое. В этом Гильермо был уверен — он бы знал.

В пять утра улицы города были пустынными. Хосе гнал машину вперёд, превышая скорость и не заботясь об этом. Горло до сих пор щипало — он влил в себя сразу полчашки кофе и обжёгся. Галстук он забыл, но вряд ли сегодня кто-то будет к этому придираться.  
Столб чёрного дыма был виден издалека — на фоне рассветного неба он был похож на угрожающий перст судьбы. Хосе передёрнуло от такой ассоциации.  
Охранник замахал на него руками, заставляя припарковаться в стороне. Пожарники деловито сматывали шланги на глазах у малочисленных зевак. Сверкали мигалками полицейские машины, эвакуированные из здания работники жались друг к другу, бросая время от времени взгляды на почерневшие стены и выбитые окна.  
— … только вчера купила туфли, и отдала за них… — Жаловалась девушка своей подруге. Хосе протолкался мимо них прямо к составлявшим протокол патрульным.  
— Что произошло?  
Никто не знал ответа. Ни охранники, ни ночные дежурные, ни стенографистки, засидевшиеся допоздна — никто не мог объяснить, что случилось. Как вышло, что в крыле, где расположены кабинеты следователей, вспыхнул пожар. Почему не сработала сигнализация. Почему так долго не удавалось потушить все три комнаты, почему оказался заблокирован пожарный гидрант, почему…  
— Какой именно кабинет горел? — Хосе почувствовал, как холодеют руки.

Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, был распахнутый сейф. Всё его содержимое превратилось в чёрные хлопья пепла и комочки расплавленного пластика. Результаты экспертизы, вещественные доказательства, протоколы допросов, фотографии, аудиоплёнки. Дело Авильянеды, дело Мадрасо. Дело Мендосы.  
Так вот почему Мигель был так спокоен, пришла запоздалая догадка, перерастающая в уверенность. И вслед за ней осознание, от которого по телу побежала холодная дрожь — он не смог сдержать своего обещания. Мендоса выйдет на свободу.  
Можно восстановить протоколы допросов. Можно найти копии экспертного заключения. Но вещественных доказательств больше нет. Нет бумаг, подписанных Майданой. Нет кассеты, подтверждающей невиновность Педро, и нет и никогда не было копии дактилоскопической экспертизы — он не успел её сделать, отложив на завтра. И снова против Мигеля только косвенные доказательства, которых не хватит, чтобы удержать его в тюрьме даже на ближайшие два дня…  
— С вами всё хорошо, доктор Миллер? — Он кивнул в ответ на участливо заданный вопрос.  
Он должен будет поехать к Гильермо и сказать ему, что дело развалено.  
И выдержать его разочарование и боль.  
— Да, со мной всё хорошо.

Не открывая глаз, Бето пошарил рукой около подушки и наконец наткнулся на заходящийся трелью телефон. Часы показывали полшестого утра, номер не определялся.  
— Что надо?  
— Полегче, Марини, — отозвались на том конце. — Информация не мне нужна.  
— Прости.  
Сон слетел мгновенно. В такую рань Рейес мог звонить только по одной причине.  
— Ничего, — короткая пауза. — Ты мне за новости спасибо не скажешь.  
— Ты что-то нашёл? — Он даже не заметил, как начали дрожать руки.  
— Слушай внимательно.

Конец 74 серии.

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение:  
> "Не все истории заканчиваются" by ellssa  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6362494


End file.
